


Sickness

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [32]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, only naga!amber in this one, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Amber's borrower is sick





	Sickness

The surface had been the goal, always. Well, once it was more than a farflung dream. But now…

Amber sighed and picked up his little borrower. Their ears were grey on the tips, and they were limp in his hand. It was really clear to him that they were close to the edge, that the one soul on this forsaken world that could reach him was trembling in the face of death. But he had a solution.

The family said magic was needed. And what was he, except a handful of dust and more magic than anyone had a right to, even after his injury. So, despite this feeling wrong with them so very vulnerable, he gently slid them into his mouth. 

They didn’t even taste right. They were cold and the sweetness of their skin replaced with a bitter tang. Amber felt his soul squeeze painfully, but he swallowed anyway. No movement, no giggles or hums or sighs…stars he missed them. They’d only…they’d only been asleep for a few days. And already he ached inside from their absence. He was pretty sure he’d dust if they passed.

But now, he was at least doing something for them now. The weight of their still form was disturbing as it settled in the pit of his stomach, and he flinched when they slid around as he moved. Stars this was so wrong, so terrible. He didn’t want them in there like this; he missed their quips and the soft sweeps of their hands over the walls, the warmth of their love seeping into his bones from inside. This felt like he’d just swallowed a boulder coated in poison.

But still, it was helping, somehow. So he crawled up to his room and used his tail to shut the door. Curling up in a tight circle, Amber leaned back on his coils and worriedly folded his hands over his stomach. “please, sweetness….don’t leave.”

–

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, but his neck is stiff and his arms hurt from how tight he was holding himself unconsciously when he wakes. Groaning, Amber pushed himself upright slowly. “hate when i do that. hope i didn’t hurt you, babe.”

He didn’t expect an answer, but the slight twitch from inside was like a lightning bolt. They moved? “babe?”

Nothing, but…he concentrated. There. He could feel their body was warmer than before, if only a bit. And their soul wasn’t so tenuously connected.

It wasn’t much, but it was progress. And Amber was more than a little relieved.

“you’re doin’ great, hun,” he couldn’t stop smiling, not now that he knew this was working, “just hang on a little longer.” Sockets watering, he chuckled, “can’t wait to see you again, y’know. stars, i’m useless without you.”

The little form inside shifted slightly again, and he sighed deeply. Seems he was good for something after all.


End file.
